


Bright Red

by ElinianMercer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElinianMercer/pseuds/ElinianMercer
Summary: A short story about a late night with two lovers.





	Bright Red

The cold breeze blew through the window, making the curtains sway, while the wind made a whistling noise. In the bed, Robin laid asleep, with an open book covering his face. The day went by as usual: training with the Shepherds, then studying the large library in Ylisstol. He had returned to his quarters for the night, looking to spend the rest of the night in peace. However, the silence and the low lighting of the room was enough to best him.

  
It was well over midnight when the door to his room opened. It moved slowly, while Cordelia peeked her head in. She saw her husband sprawled on the bed, without his thick cloak, head covered with a book. She slipped through and closed the door as silently as she opened it. On the wall opposite to the bed, his desk was filled with papers and ink scratches. _Poor him, must have studied too hard again_ , she thought to herself. She went over to him and removed the tome from his face. She admired his features and ran her fingers through his white hair. She felt lucky to have found someone who supported her and whom she loved so dearly.

  
She resisted the urge to immediately join him and walked over to the messy table. She sighed, but organized it with a smile on her face. Setting books on one side, while all his tools were on the other. Occasionally, she would eye over his notes, some of which were very crude doodles. The very thought of him drawing on his important papers, much like an infant, made her giggle. Maybe even he got bored of doing work... After the table was as organized as possible, she blew the candles and started to remove her armor. The iron pieces came off with a hassle, but their weight off her was relieving at the end of a long day.

  
With armor removed, she turned to the bed and eyed Robin, while she took off her boots and gloves. He hadn’t moved an inch, still taking most of the bed for himself. She smiled to herself as she set her clothing on the chair at the table, and hang his coat before stopping at the side of the bed. She slowly laid down and gently moved to his side, making sure to not awake him. Despite the wind and lack of sheets covering her, she felt more comfortable than ever. She crawled up to his chest and ran her hands over it. Memories came flooding to her as she closed her eyes.

  
The support she had received from everyone was more than she could’ve ever hoped for. For years, she believed fellow knights mocked her, and it was not only after she started to travel with the Shepherds that she realized she was wrong. And Robin helped her more than she could describe. After the war with Plegia, the two got to know each other better. They both worked so hard, and time alone was short and rare. But she loved every minute of it, and was sure he did too. She had to stop herself from daydreaming or be distracted when he was nearby. She refused to let it bother her work as a knight.

  
Even so, any time spent with him filled her with a feeling even she wasn’t aware of. It was the memory of those encounters that helped her spend the day, awaiting for when they could return to his quarters. Her hands dug slightly into his shirt, and she sighed in happiness. There was no better moment than these. Even that night, she recalled when they confessed to each other, on that cliff. The way he held her then was the exact way he was doing now. It was then she opened her eyes and saw him half awake, hugging her tightly.

  
“When did you get here…?” he asked tired.

  
“Not too long ago. I was busy with Sumia.” She whispered. “You fell asleep studying again?”

  
“What…?”

  
“Take more care of yourself. What if something were to happen to you?” Her voice was filled with concern, but she eased her tone. She was simply worried and wanted him to know. He smiled softly and pulled her closer, letting her head rest under his as he brushed her hair. She smiled too, feeling his warm embrace and closed her eyes again.

  
“I’ll be fine. It’s you I worry about…”

  
“I have others to help me.”

  
“So do I… But I don’t know what I would do with you gone…”

  
“That won’t happen.” She moved to stare him in his eyes. “I-I mean… As long as we’re together… I won’t let it happen.” Her heart sped up. Even after knowing him for almost two years, there were moments where even she got flustered around him. His hands moved to the back of her head and his forehead met hers.

  
“I hope not. We only just met.”

  
“It’s been over a year.” She giggled. “I think we know each other well.”

  
“What I meant to say is that we still have much more ahead of us.” His hands moved to her waist, pulling her body to stick to his.

  
“Oh? Did you plan our life together?”

  
“Not plan... I thought about it.”

  
“Did Lucina’s birth get you thinking?” He blushed but didn’t respond. She thought about it as well, but only for a moment or two. She averted her eyes from his when her mind was filled with the idea children. She began imagining what they might look like, and what kinds of things they could do together… Then she imagined what her and Robin had to do together, and her body felt warm.

  
She didn’t had time to react when he moved forward and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him, indulging herself with pure bliss. Her legs intertwined with his, and the cold wind seemed non-existent. Even if they didn’t had much time for themselves, they had more than enough time to do that kind of thing. She knew how to get to him, and he knew how to make her feel good. One of his hands moved and slipped under her dress, feeling her cheeks. His fingers then found his way near her entrance, stroking it softly over her undergarments, making Cordelia shiver. She broke the kiss to moan to him, her warm breath hitting his face.

  
Her hands started to undo his belt, and lift his shirt to reveal his well defined chest. She took the opportunity to climb on top of him and kissed him again, hands firmly pressed against his bare chest. Robin’s hands grabbed her by the waist and started to go up her body, completely ignoring her dress. She lowered her hips and felt his length against her.

  
“R-Robin…” She rose up, breaking the kiss and breathing heavily. Her hands moved to down and pulled the rest of his clothing off. Even if this wasn’t their first time, Cordelia still felt anxious, like it was completely new to her every time. Her ears were burning and her cheeks were almost as red as her hair, as she started to move her hips, slowly stimulating her beloved. Robin could only lay back and watch as his wife slowly rode him, with a cute, embarrassed look on her face. His hands grabbed each of her legs, as he let out quiet moans to signal her of his enjoyment.

  
When he tried to move from the bed, Cordelia signaled him to stay put, and started to unzip the front of her dress. Under it was a very light pink underwear, the tone almost matching her skin. She finished opening it up and lift herself up to pull down her panties, but keeping the dress on her shoulders. When done, she set it beside the bed, and pulled one of Robin’s hands, guiding it to her waist. He moved the other hand to her other side, while she grabbed his hard-on and stroke it a few times before guiding it to her entrance.

  
With a heavy sigh, she lowered herself onto him, and bit the corner of her lip to prevent a loud moan. Robin made no effort to hide it and groaned with pleasure at her movement. The pegasus knight adjusted her legs and laid both her hands on his chest before she started to lift and lower her body at a slow pace. Her movements were precise and calculated, since she rarely took the initiative. Even then, she felt good, and by the looks on his face, he was enjoying himself as well. His hands tightened on her waist, and she began to rock back and forward a little. Unable to keep it in, her moans started to fill the room. Her dress swayed a little at every movement, and it almost fell off at one point before she pulled the strap.

  
Although he was feeling great, Robin whispered her name, making Cordelia slow down in curiosity. He took her hands off his chest and lifted his upper body, hugging her for support. He pulled down the straps of dress, letting them fall to her elbows, and pushed up, making her gasp at the feeling of being hit deeper. He buried his face on her chest and kept moving, as she followed him soon after.

  
“D-Don’t stare…!” She could barely keep it down, and hugged the back of his head with both arms, enveloping it and pulling him closer to her breasts. Their bodies glued together and lewd noises would be heard by anyone outside their window, if anyone was there. Cordelia was already lost in ecstasy, eyes closed and head up, moaning his name every so often, while Robin was focused on moving and helping her feel good as well. He kissed above her breasts and shoulder, ignoring the bra covering her modest breasts.

  
Feeling her climax coming, the pegasus knight whispered sweet words and Robin’s name, and didn’t take long before her body gave in, making her melt in his arms as she climaxed. It took her husband a few more seconds before he moaned her name as he filled her, his nails almost digging on her back. For a moment, all was silence, and both were filled with indescribable pleasure. Eventually, Cordelia moved her body back and extended her arms, making her dress drop to the corner of the mattress. She looked down at his face, smiling with joy before kissing him again, pushing him into bed so they could lay together.

  
She moved up to let his member out, and felt the mix of their juices drip from her. Exhausted, she plopped in bed on her back, hands up. Robin looked at her and pulled closer, resting her head on his chest while covering them both with his sheet.

  
“I love you…” She whispered to herself.

  
“I love you too.” The tactician tried to kiss her forehead but was stopped when he felt her pull his ear.

  
“That's for staring at my breasts.”

  
“You’re the one who pulled me closer…” She giggled, and cuddled him.

  
“Yeah… I guess I did.” She relaxed and sighed in relief. He hugged her and closed his eyes until both feel asleep. That night, Cordelia had dreams about a daughter…  Kind like her father, with bright red hair like her own. Maybe speaking with Robin about Lucina filled her mind with the idea of a family as well. _In the future_ , she thought,  _I hope we can have a happy family together._


End file.
